


No es cierto

by ZanaMoon



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Other, Short, just something I thought about, really short
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaMoon/pseuds/ZanaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yo si te amo."</p><p>“No es cierto."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No es cierto

"¡Nadie me ama!"

 

Las lagrimas hacía mucho había dejado de formarse cuando esas palabras dejaban sus labios, comenzó a escucharse, a vivir con esas palabras, a tomarlas como su realidad. 

 

Eran un recordatorio. 

 

Así que cuando esas infames palabras osaron salir de los labios de Mirana quiso hacer y decir muchas cosas pero ninguna de ellas fue la que terminó diciendo. 

 

Su mente iba a miles de kilómetros por hora, su mente gritaba, todas las voces cosas diferentes, todas estaban enojadas. ¿Como demonios se atrevía ella, de todas las personas que vivían en ese desafortunado país, decir eso? Ella, la culpable de que su vida nunca fuera igual. Ella, quien con una simple palabra arruinó todo. 

 

¨Yo sí te amo.¨ 

 

¡Patrañas! ¡Mentiras! Ella ni siquiera tenía derecho a decir, a siquiera pensar, esas palabras. No ella. Nunca ella. 

 

Si la hubiera amado tanto como presumía habría dicho la verdad, la habría dicho en ese momento ¡La habría dicho años después! Si la hubiera amado tanto como lo decía las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, nada habría resultado de la manera en la que lo hizo. No habría mentido por tantos años. 

 

¨Yo sí te amo.¨

 

"No es cierto."


End file.
